


Intercrural

by likeaglass



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeaglass/pseuds/likeaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Nick fucking Joe's thighs over at boyfriends_fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercrural

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay, before you read this you should probably have a few visuals of Joe in The Pants. Mostly because I just want to look at them again, because UNF UNF UNF, Joe's HIPS. And his THIGHS. NGL, if I had a cock I'd be wanting to thighfuck him all the time too, so kudos, Nicholas. Kudos.
> 
> OKAY, now onto the porn, which is I'm sure is what you all are here for, as delightful as those pics may be.
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________

Joe's wearing The Pants again.

They've taken on almost legendary proportions in Nick's mind, gaining capital letters whenever he thinks of them. Whenever he thinks of Joe's _ass_ in them.

They're tight, and black, and sit dangerously low on Joe's hips, looking like they're going to fall off if Joe moves the wrong way. Or the right way, depending on one's perspective, Nick supposes. The worst (best?) part about them is that Joe knows what they do for his body -- knows what his body in them does to Nick -- and he milks it for all it's worth, shimmying around stage and posing with one hip cocked, smiling at Nick the entire time, eyes flirty and amused. Nick can't really look at Joe in those pants if he wants to retain his sanity and his ability to not molest Joe in public, but he keeps looking all the same, despite the strain to his self-control.

So it's no surprise, really, that Joe's barely in the door to their hotel room before Nick's on him, fingers scrabbling against the leather of his belt. Nick's been hard all day, unable to keep his eyes off Joe's ass, his _thighs_ , snug in his black jeans, even though Nick knew it'd drive him crazy with wanting. His control's been fraying at the edges for hours, and it's finally snapped.

"Whoa there, Nick," Joe says between kisses, holding Nick at arm's length. Nick whimpers and tries to dart back in to claim Joe's lips, but Joe's been working out -- God, his _arms_ \-- and he's more than capable of keeping Nick immobilized. "What's gotten into you?" Joe asks, blinking innocently. This, of course, is belied by the little smirk at the corner of his mouth. Nick wants to lick it.

"You know what's gotten into me," Nick pants, hands reaching for the soft curve of Joe's hips. "Been watching you all day. Been wanting to f-fuck you all day." He stumbles a little over the word, so foreign on his tongue, but it's really the only one that encompasses just what he wants to do to Joe.

Joe inhales sharply, eyes going wide at Nick's language, his grip on Nick's arms abruptly loosening. Nick seizes the opportunity to claim Joe's mouth, tongue darting between his lips to taste him. It's hot and deep and familiar, welcome after a day spent suppressing his every non-Disney approved desire, and Joe kisses back just as fiercely, whimpering when Nick sucks his tongue a bit.

"Bed, now," Nick says after breaking away, voice demanding. Joe hesitates a little, like he wants to protest that technically _he's_ the older brother and so _he_ should be the one bossing Nick around, but Nick just raises an expectant eyebrow and Joe goes, grumbling only a little. "Strip," Nick tells him, and Joe looks back at Nick over his shoulder, surprised, but starts unbuttoning his shirt anyway.

Nick leans back against the door, enjoying the show. Joe takes off his flannel shirt, revealing the long, lean line of his back, muscles shifting under the skin as he reaches for his belt buckle, pulling the leather from the belt loops. Nick palms his cock where it's throbbing in his jeans, biting back a moan as Joe bends over to take off his shoes and socks, then slithers out of his jeans and briefs in one sinuous motion.

He crawls up the bed on his hands and knees, ass swaying and _everything_ on display, which by all reasonable standards should be ridiculous looking, instead of hot enough to make Nick sweat. "Now what, Mr. Bossy Pants?" Joe asks as he settles back on his hands at the head of the bed. "You ever planning on joining me? Or are you just gonna jerk off and stare at me creepily?"

Nick laughs a little and pushes himself off from the door, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks on the way. He stops at the foot of the bed, just drinking in the sight of Joe, finally naked and spread out for him like a freaking feast. He's all golden skin and sparkling eyes and thick stiff cock, and Nick is completely spoiled for choice, here. He kind of wants to suck Joe's cock and fuck Joe and have Joe suck him, all at the same time. It only gets worse when Joe shifts his weight to one hand, bringing the other up to pinch his own nipple and then run down the flat planes of his belly to his cock, stroking himself languidly as he waits for Nick to decide.

"Nicky, I know we've got all night here," Joe says after a few moments of Nick just watching him thumb the head of his dick, "but I'd really rather spend it doing something more fun than being stared at by someone who is still wearing pants." He looks pointedly at Nick's jeans and then back up at his face, raising an eyebrow.

"Shhh," Nick says, "I'm thinking about what all I want to do to you."

"Oh? And what are the options?"

"Suck you," Nick says unhesitatingly, and Joe's breath catches a little. Nick grins. "Make you suck me, maybe. Maybe I just want to have you on your hands and knees. Or finger you until you come."

"Ngghh," Joe says, squeezing tightly at the base of his dick.

"Coherent, Joe," Nick says smugly, because he can and because he's maybe trying to get back at Joe for those pants. Just a little.

Joe rolls his eyes. "Shut it and get naked."

"Now who's the pushy one?" Nick says, but his dick has been hard and trapped in his jeans for _hours_ , and Nick could do with a little relief. He pulls off his shirt, then pops the buttons on his pants, smirking a little at the way Joe's eyes immediately zero in on the motion. He slides his jeans and briefs off his hips, an inch at a time, watching the way Joe's eyes track the movement, the way they're becoming steadily darker, hungrier. Joe's eyes are nearly black by the time Nick's kicking his pants to the corner of the room, his pupils blown wide. "Eyes up here, Joe," Nick says, and giggles a little bit when Joe makes a little sad noise and reluctantly lifts his eyes back to Nick's face. "You're incorrigible."

"Whatever dude, I'm not even entirely sure what that means," Joe says, regaining a little coherency now that his eyes aren't fastened on Nick's dick. "Unless it means 'horny and waiting for his little bro to get his ass on the bed,' in which case, yeah, totally incorrigible."

Nick shakes his head, but gets on the bed between Joe's knees anyway. "What happened to that word a day calendar you had? I'm _shocked_ that you don't know what incorrigible means."

"I exchanged it for a beefcake of the day calendar, obviously," Joe says, smiling. He's still stroking his cock, and Nick can see it's a little wet and shiny at the tip. Nick's mouth waters. "Have you decided what you want to do with me yet?" Joe asks, voice curious.

And suddenly, looking at the sweet, almost feminine curve of Joe's hips, the thick, corded muscles in his thighs, Nick knows exactly what he wants. "Turn on your side," Nick says and reaches for the lube in the bedside table. Joe raises his eyebrows but complies, making a production of getting settled just so Nick will laugh. "You're such a weirdo," Nick says, and smacks Joe's ass.

"Hey!" Joe mock glares over his shoulder. "Don't manhandle the merchandise!"

"Oh I'll manhandle you," Nick promises, and then laughs.

Joe shakes his head sadly. "Now who's the weirdo?"

"Hush," Nick says, opening the lube. At the snick of the cap Joe's whole body shudders, and Nick can see the muscles in his arm flexing faster, can picture his hand speeding up on his cock. Nick tears his eyes away from the mesmerizing motion of Joe's arm so he can pour some lube in his palm without accidentally getting it all over the bed. Slicking his cock is an exercise in restraint; it would be so easy to stroke himself off like this, staring at the broad, leanly-muscled expanse of Joe's back, the firm roundness of his ass, the soft curve of his hips. Still, Nick has something in mind, and it would be a shame to waste a perfectly good erection by masturbating when he has Joe, right here and willing. Nick snugs up against Joe's back and smiles at Joe's sharply indrawn breath. "Lift your leg," Nick says, hooking his fingers around the back of Joe's thigh and pulling up.

"Such a manhandler," Joe mutters, but obediently lifts his leg and holds it up when Nick tells him to.

Nick grabs the lube and squirts some directly between Joe's thighs, laughing when Joe yelps at the unexpected coldness of it on his skin. "You big baby," Nick says, after he stops laughing.

"Dude, I'm not the one who _completely missed_ his brother's ass with the lube."

"Mmm," Nick murmurs, guiding his cock to between Joe's thighs. "Wasn't aiming for your ass, genius," he says affectionately. Nick urges Joe to lower his leg, sighing in bliss as his cock's surrounded by Joe's warm skin.

"What are you doing?" Joe asks, craning his head around to look at Nick.

Nick shrugs, a little embarrassed. "Just...your thighs in those _pants_ , and I just wanted..." Nick breaks off, shrugging again. "We can do something else if you want...?"

But Joe's lips are curling up in a little pleased grin. "My thighs in those pants, huh?" he says, facing forward again. He grabs Nick's hand where it's gripping his waist and twines their fingers together, pulling until Nick's hand and his are pressed against his heart. "I can work with that, Nicky," he says, and then he...oh God, he _squeezes_ his thighs together, and Nick can't help the moan that's ripped from his throat at the delicious pressure. "Like that?" Joe asks, rocking his hips forward and back, his hot, slick skin dragging along Nick's cock. Nick makes some kind of incoherent noise that isn't actually words in response, and Joe laughs a little, squeezing Nick's fingers. "I'll take that for approval, I think."

"Yeah," Nick manages, finally figuring out how to work his muscles again and thrusting shallowly into the tight space Joe's created for him. It's...god, it's almost too much, the muscles of Joe's thighs flexing around him, cradling his cock, the lube smoothing the way. Nick's cock nudges Joe's balls on every pass, and Joe's making this delicious little whimpery sound every time the head of Nick's cock brushes against them. "Jesus, Joe," Nick says, closing his eyes and breathing out against Joe's neck, overwhelmed. He untangles their fingers so he can get his hands on Joe's hips, lovely and lush and probably more curvy than Joe would like, but Nick loves them anyway.

Joe pushes his ass back against Nick, almost ruining the rhythm but somehow making it _better_ instead, rolling his hips and squeezing Nick's cock so tight. God, Nick's never been so happy that Joe's pretty much obsessed with doing squats in his _life_ , even counting that time that Nick watched him work out and then had to excuse himself to the bathroom to desperately jerk off. "Fuck, Nick," Joe says, sounding _gone_ , like he doesn't even realize what he's saying anymore, and it's, jesus, it's the hottest thing ever. Nick speeds up his thrusts, biting his lip to keep from moaning loud enough for Kevin to hear through the paper thin hotel walls, his hand clutching at Joe's hip hard enough to hurt. Joe doesn't seem to care or notice, arching his back so he can thrust more forcefully back against Nick. "Come on, Nicky," Joe pants, looking over his shoulder so he can see Nick's face. "Come for me, okay? I need you to come for me."

Nick groans and digs his fingers into Joe's hips, levering himself up so he can kiss Joe, all wet and sloppy and so, so good. The rhythm of his hips stutter, and Joe licks his teeth, and that's it; Nick's coming in long, endless pulses between Joe's thighs, breaking the kiss to groan wordlessly against Joe's mouth. 

"That's it, Nicky," Joe says, mouthing kisses against Nick's cheek, his jaw. "God, yes, love it when you come for me." Joe's taken up the rhythm, Nick too far gone to keep up the movement of his hips, and pretty soon it's too much, his cock too sensitive for the tight squeeze of Joe's thighs.

"Joe, god, stop, I can't," Nick pants, pushing Joe away from him. Joe rolls to the other side of the bed, eyes heatedly roaming over Nick, lingering on his spent cock, shiny with come and lube.

"Jesus Christ," Joe says, voice hushed and gravelly, "do you even know how hot you are?" Joe's hands are roaming over his chest, his still-hard cock, and Nick forces his heavy-lidded eyes open so he can watch Joe touch himself. Joe's hand skates down the hard planes of his stomach, reaching for his cock, and god, Nick's dick actually twitches again, even though he just came. Joe's eyes are greedy, taking in Nick's sweat-slick chest, his spent cock, and Joe's fingers dip between his thighs, scooping up Nick's come, using it to smooth the way for his fingers on his dick. Nick gasps, eyes trained on Joe's hand fisting his cock. "Fuck, Nicky," Joe says, eyes fluttering closed, hips thrusting up into his own fist. It's the hottest thing Nick's ever seen, and way too soon Joe's biting his lips, hand moving faster and faster on his cock, and before long he's coming, hot, thick spurts coating his fingers and belly.

It takes a long time for Joe to come down, for him to open his eyes and look at Nick.

"What now, Mister Prez?" Joe says, voice wrecked, and Nick thinks of all he still wants to do to Joe, and grins.


End file.
